Sunshine
by starry-delusions
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga was a shy girl who felt she didn't fit in. Until she met, Naruto of course. Sorry, I suck a summaries. The story is better than it sounds! At least I hope so. :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot is all mine though! **

She just wanted to feel pretty, accepted…._needed._

She felt washed out and dull compared to her vibrant, exciting friends. Ino, with her gorgeousness and her personality, always attracting boys wherever she went. Tenten, and her violent personality, her athletic tendencies. Sakura, her exotic looks and brains. And finally, Karin. She was a great dancer, and a good speaker. Hinata, next to them all, felt…..small. Meek. Unappreciated. Whenever they went out together, she was always the one that was ignored when boys hit on the rest of the girls. She hated her stutter, her smallness, her quietness. Her _everything_.

'_God_,' she thought. '_I need to get out of here_.' She was in the Hyuuga compound, and had been for several days. She needed air. She got out of her pajamas, and put on some simple jeans, a red form-fitting tank top, and a black cardigan. She slipped on her shoes at the door, and headed out to take a walk.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga was your simple, average, everyday girl. Her friends, well, not so much. She loved them to death, but she always felt out of place when she was with them. She wasn't flaily or loud or pretty or super smart. She was just…_Hinata._And she felt that it wasn't enough. The only think she was good at was art and music. She played multiple instruments, and could paint and draw and sketch beautifully. But apparently that wasn't worth anything if you were small and meek and short and quiet.

She made her way up the familiar path to the park. She automatically headed towards the swings.

She loved the swings. She had first become familiar with them at an early age, and had loved them ever since. They were familiar, comfortable. She slowly sat down on one after wiping the sand off the seat, and began to push off.

Flying was the only word to describe the feeling on those swings that she loved so much. She built up her momentum, and jumped. She landed a few feet away on her feet, but fell down soon afterwards. She giggled quietly to herself and got up. As soon as she turned around, she bumped into somebody. _Somebody's chest_, to be specific. She stumbled backwards, blushed, and mumbled her apologies. "Oh my, I- I'm so sorry!" She silently cursed her stutter. She looked up, only to be met with the most beautiful face she had seen, well, ever.

He was tall, maybe taller than her by a little over a foot. And he was tan. He had spiky blond hair that fell around his face. He smiled down at her, and she was reminded of the sun.

"No, it's my fault! Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

"H- Hinata." She stated quietly.

"Well, Hinata," he said, "It's very nice to meet you."

She shyly smiled up at him. She decided, for once in her life, she was going to try something bold, something new. She figured that this was the first step to changing herself.

"So, N- Naruto," she stuttered, "would you like to go get s- some coffee with m- me?"

She blushed madly the whole way through, and stared at the ground, expecting rejection.

"Sure!" he exclaimed, somewhat loudly.

She jumped slightly, smiled up at him, and together, they made their way to the closest coffee shop.

.

.

.

The walk was quiet, and soon, they were in front of The Bean.

It was a very unoriginal name, she mused to herself. They entered the small space.

It reeked of coffee of course, and was very homey. Familiar. The walls were cream color, and there were silver, circular tables surrounded by hard wooden chairs.

They walked to the counter and she ordered a vanilla bean frappuccino, and he ordered an espresso. She led them to her favorite little nook in the corner with the squishy green armchairs next to the big bookshelves.

They got comfortable, and he broke the silence.

"So…..why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I like to draw and paint. I play a few instruments. I'm usually very shy and I blush a lot. My friends are very weird and I want to be a writer or an artist. What about you?"

"Umm…I live with my mom, 'cause my dad died when I was little," she gave him a sympathetic look. "and my friends are all idiots. I want to be Hokage! Believe it!"

He smiled brightly at her, and she had the grace to blush.

The conversation continued from there. They clicked very well, and normally-shy Hinata talked a lot more than she usually would. She also blushed a lot more than she usually would. But she blamed that on his charm.

They left the little coffee shop a few hours later. He walked her home, and they chatted pleasantly the whole way.

When they made it to her house, he hesitated at the door, like so many people on their awkward first dates.

Hinata started to say something, but she was cut off. By his lips. She nearly fainted, but she fought it. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, just a simple pressing of his lips to hers.

They stayed like that for a while, with all the necessary breaths of air.

They finally parted and she looked up at him through her blunt-cut bangs. She smiled shyly, blushed, and kissed him again. Then she ran inside with a promise to meet him at the park tomorrow morning.

She sat on her bed with a smile on her lips. He was like her own personal sunshine.

**Oh my gosh. Finally done. This is probably the first good story I've ever completed. IN MY LIFE. I feel so proud. This story is my baby now. Please review! And sorry if this is blunt and stuff. As you can see above, first story and stuff. Kaythxbai! **


End file.
